Hogwarts mischief
by engelshexe
Summary: Jack at hogwarts. Fifth year. That says it all.
1. Chapter 1

This is an RotG and HP crossover.

This is my first Fanfick. Go gentle on me. P.S. I'm not from England or US I usually speak Chroatich or Germany, so trhe will be some errors.

Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Breaking the news

It was middle in summer and Jack was sooo bored. North had forbidden him to make any "unnatural" snowstorms, so Jack had nothing to do. And on top of that he had to stay at the Northpol because he got ill if he was too long in too hot areas.

And because Jack was bored the guardians were near a nerve break. Guess why. Right, because Jack was pranking them all the time. Sandy and Tooth got the endured the smallest and harmllest pranks but North wasn't that lucky. Not that Jack disliked any of the other guardians but he was just bored. North got pranked a lot just because Jack was staying at the poole so the jetties were really foulmooded in the present time. And the elves, well the elves were more and crazier because they were following all around helping him with his pranks. They liked the mischievous and were getting out of hand. North really didn't know how to get them under control as long as Jack was at the North Pool. So Jack got send to Bunny in the warren. But that soon showed as a just as bad option. Bunny was already planning how to kill the little winter spirit. Jack had accomplished to destroy 1/3 of the eggs and just as much he had painted in frost. The only good thing about that all was that it wasn't as near at Easter as last time. But however what too much was was too much.

So North had decided to call an old friend off his too help. And Albus gladly accepted the idea to welcome Jack at the Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. The only thing that had to be done now was to tell Jack about these plans.

Ooohh how wrong north was. Not only he had to tell him but he also had to convince the spirit of fun to go to school. TO SCHOOL. That was really one of the hardest things that North had to accomplish, and that had too mean something, because North had lived a lot of things. Things like the bogeyman, and that was just half as hard as to get Jack to believe that it could be fun. Jack didn't go under just as easy he had put up quite a fight. But at the end he had agreed to go. He hoped that he would have some fun in school and if not there were at least much more peoples to prank.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Diagon Alley

A few weeks later Jack went to Diagon Alley with North. They had just three days until school.

Jack was pretty sceptical about the wand thing. And he had made an fit about the uniform rule. There were just too many rules for Jacks liking.

Jack didn't like the idea of using a wand instead of his staff, but got over it when North told him what things he could do with a wand, and he didn't even have to let his staff behind, the crazy old wand seller had magicked his staff so he could shrink it when he wanted to. Jack was now wearing his staff on a chain around his neck. The chain was magical too because the staff couldn't fall of it nor could it be lost.

Jack almost got a heart attack when he saw the number of books he would need for school. It wasn't like he disliked books or the idea of reading. He was quite fond of books. But the idea that he would have to sit still hours and hours for homework and such didn't really please him.

North had noticed that, and to ease Jacks uneasiness he decided to allow Jack to take Babytooth, who was currently sleeping in Jacks hood, with him. That really did help Jack to calm down. At least he would have one familiar friend with him in a, for him, new world.

When they came back to the Pool Bunny, Tooth and Sandy were already waiting for them. Tooth had right away ordered Jack to show the uniform and wand. When he had the uniform on and his wand in the hand Bunny burst out laughing. "Ya look ridicules mate." "He looks just adorable. A real little wizard." Said Tooth swoony. And sandy made symbols of great wizards and sparkles. Jack looked between his wand and Pooka. Then he grinned. And Bunny did know what it meant when the winter spirit grinned like that. He already considered fleeing when North, who too noticed Jacks look, took the wand away from the young guardian.

"No magic outside the school Jack."

"B-But..."

"No buts. That is a law from the Ministry of magic. Underage wizards and witches are not allowed to practice Magic outside school."

"That's not fair. I am 300 years old. I am not under age. It would be sooner over age."

"But you are to the just another fifth year student so you are under age and not allowed to use magic. End of the discussion."

Bunny smiled at that "ooh. Poor Jackie can't use his magicymagic outside school. Is he he going to cry now." Taunted Bunny.

"Shut up Kangaroo."Before this could to wide and lead the winter spirit to freeze the Pooka of North stepped in.

"Quite. Bunny let the boy in peace he has to prepare for school. What means he should read his books a little."

"But North I don't have to read them before school. Thats just stupid." Pouted Jack.

"Jack stop acting like a baby. You have to know something about the world you are getting in and not just that what you learned out of air. You need to know something for school. The others will make fun of you if you know nothing."

"I know enough. You are forgetting that i often played with wizard children. Yes they couldn't see me but I could still hear what they were talking about."

"Yes Jack you heard children, little children you need to know something that the bigger one know."

"It weren't just little one.."

"Come on Snowflake you have to make us proud!" Said Bunny. And so Jack spent the rest of his days on north Pool with learning. It helped a little that he flew around while reading so he didn't get bored too fast. And so the day came that he had to go on the train for Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

King's Cross

The day of Jacks departure came too quickly. For all of them.

Right now Jack was at King's Cross. He was alone because The others had no time. They said goodbye at North's. But there was an incident in the warren and the elves were going crazy so North nor Bunny could accompany Jack to the train. And Tooth and Sandy couldn't because like always they had just too much of work that needed to be done. Jack knew that they all had a good reason to not be there, but that didn't make him feel better, or less lost.

He had a ticket for the 'Hogwarts Express' at the platform 93/4. But he couldn't see any train with such a name nor could he see the platform. And if that all wasn't enough he felt just too eyed. He felt like all the eyes were on him. What was kind of ironic when you think about how his biggest need in the past centuries was to be seen and now that was exactly what made him uneasy. He hoped it would get better with a while. The comets from the passers did not help at all his nervousness. He could hear people calling him 'albino' or saying something about his feet's, most possibly because he didn't wear any shoes. He had had some when he got out of the portal but he didn't bother wearing them when no guardian was near to scold him about almost regretted that the Man in the Moon made him visible to nonbelievers as much as to believers. But just almost.

He tried to ask few peoples about the platform where he had to come but the most gave him a strange look, laughed at him or just thought that he was joking with them. He had almost given up when he saw an odd looking family with a boy who had a big carriage not much different as Jacks own. So Jack tried his luck once more and approached the oldest of the blondes.

"Excuse me. Sir?" Normally Jack wasn't so polite but he needed help and that men seemed pretty stern so he figured to be polite as he could.

"How can I help you?" Asked the man coldly with a risen eyebrow.

"Could you tell me where I can find the platform 93/4?"

"Aren't you too young to be a first year?" he asked with a sneer. The boy chuckled. Jack hated them more by every passing moment. He went one more time trough his cover story in his head before he answered in a polite but at the same time challenging tone.

"I was homeschooled until now. But I came to a level where my family can't teach me by their own so they figured to send me to school. Of course if you can't help me I don't see why I should bother you anymore." He already turned around to go away when the women spoke up.

"The platform is in the opposite direction boy. You just have to go through the wall between the numbers 9 and 10." She said, her face seemed like she had bit in a lemon, but Jack could also see a gentle spark in her eyes. He smiled in thanks and turned around to follow the instruction given. The most people would be bothered by passing a stone wall, but Jack had seen so much crazier things that he just closed his eyes and run. He tough about that that action could bring the other boys grin from his face who had most likely believed that Jack would be too scared to do it, but Jack was brave as much as he was mischievous.

As he got out of the wall all thoughts about the blond boy and his parents were forgotten. He stared at the train. It was his thoughts were once more cut when something ran into him from behind and fell to the ground pulling Jack with.

It was a girl. A Quite nice looking girl, with curly brown hair and a face that was as red as a tomato. Most possibly because she had just ran someone over.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry. I-I didn't think someone would be on the other side... I'm so, so, so, so, sorry... oh god..." She would have continued to speak nonsense if Jack didn't stop her.

"It's quite alright. It is anyways my fault I shouldn't have stayed there like an idiot but I was just impressed by the sight of all this." He said while standing up and helping the girl to her feet."Oh and by the way I'm Jack." He said with a large grin.

"I-I'm..."

"Hermione what happened to you?" Exclaimed a redhead what came through the wall. So her name was Hermione, Jack thought, he smiled.

"And who are you?" Asked the boy now referring to Jack. Hermione answered instead of him.

"HE, is the boy I run over when I passed the barrier."

"My name is Jack." He added. At that moment another firehead came trough the wall and then another identical, and then a girl with the same hair colour, and then a woman. Jack was getting confused. And then finally was a non redhead coming through, with a dog, oookey ... and than guess that, right a redhead man. Jack was starting to think that there would be more redheads but he was disappointed, no more fireheads. The woman noticed him first.

"And who are you dear?" in that moment Jack knew that he was going to really like her. He smiled and answered

"Jack. Jack Frost. I'm a new student at Hogwarts."

"Really? There never were new students that joined after the first class?"

"What can I say?" Jack shrugged. "I was kind of homeschooled but my family can't teach me at this rate anymore so they decided to send me to school." Jack grinned and added. "And they were getting nerved because of my constant pranking when I'm bored." At that he could see a mischievous looks by the, what he thought twins. And the woman confirmed his speculations.

"Than you will surely get along whit these two little devils of sons of mine." Jack had to grin at that again. And this time the twins grinned two. One of the spoke up. "It would be us a pleasure to take you in on our plans if you are interested." Jack was to say yes when the women spoke up.

"Don't you dare to drag this boy into your plans. You should not encourage younger students to follow your bad example. And by the way Jack, my name is Molly Weasely, Those too hooligans are Fred and George" she pointed at the twins "my youngest son Ron" the boy that was rude to him "my daughter Ginny" the redhead girl "my husband Arthur" the man greeted him with a nod "Hermione you know, and Harry" she pointed at the boy with black hair and glasses. The first thing Jack thought that Harries hair was almost as messy as his. He grinned too all of them in greeting.

The dog barked."Oh and this is Snuffles." Said the woman. If Jack didn't know better he would have said that the dog had an too human look in his eyes. But he didn't had time to think about it Because he and the rest were showed into the train what was going to leave. And so Jack was on the way to Hogwarts. He feeled a little better about the idea of school now that he had met the twins. He grinned from ear to ear as he looked how they got out of trainstation and he moved to find an free seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hogwarts Express

Jack was going through the train in search of an empty compartment. It was pretty annoying. They were either full, didn't want him there or were full of giggling girls. If he would have to be in a compartment with that kind of girls he would get out of there mentally conflicted. He shuddered at that though.

When he passed one of the emptier compartments he saw the blonde boy. Well he could at least try. He preferred a jerk over giggling girls. So he opened the door, but before he could say something the jerk spoke up.

"When that isn't the lost little boy. Are already excited about your first year. I'm sure you will have a lot of fun with the other slobbering little first classers." Jack grinned at that. He recognized a challenge when he saw one. And he especially liked such where he could abase a pompous prat.

"You know that it doesn't mean that all kids have to be like you." Jack almost laughed at the face that the blond was making, he was getting a little red but not as much as his two gorilla friends. Jack was sure that the boy was going to say something but he didn't had time to play with such kind of dumbasses, he had to find a free sit.

"It was nice to talk to you lot, really." Jack said sarcastically "But now I have to go I don't want to get whatever sickness you have that your faces are that red and slimy. So farewell." Jack said turning around and closing the door after him.

He turned around and was almost run over a blonde girl. Jack had to give it to her she really was quite sweet and kind of weird already on the firs look. Jack liked her.

"I really don't know what's today with me and running girls over." He half joked. The girl looked at him with a dreamy look and smiled.

"That must be because of wrackspurts, they floating trough your ear and making your brain all fuzzy." The girl said as if it was the most normal fact in the world. Jack grinned.

"Never heard of such things. Can you see them?"

"I am Jack. Jack Frost. You don't know if there is still a sit free somewhere. I don't want to spend the rest of the ride on my feet."

"You can sit by me. You have nice hair, I like it."

"Uh, thanks? I like your hair too." Jack didn't know what to say. He had accepted the fact that some people will find his hair strange or think that it's not his natural hair colour, but he didn't foreseen that someone would just like it. He smiled.

And so Jack followed Loony to her compartment. When they arrived Jack could see that there were other people already there. He didn't think that someone would be with Luna. He didn't mean it as in _she's a freak_ but more in _she seems to like being alone_ but when he tough about it no one liked to be alone.

"I hope your friends don't mind me."

"No one will mind you believe me. The other people in the compartment are nice believe me. I mean they sat by me rather than on the floor."

"Why would someone rather sit on the floor than by you?"

"The people think I'm kind of strange." She said with her always dreamy voice.

"Then you're not alone. Other people think of me the same way but that doesn't mean that I would change for anything in the world, I like thing the way they are."

"Strange doesn't mean wrong." Said Luna and Jack had to give her right. His thoughts were brought to an end when the door opened and he saw who was in. He had to grin. In there were this redhead girl, Ginny was it? And the boy with messy hair Harry? And some other boy with black hair who was holding a cactus like plant and was poking it. As he and Luna came in and closed the door Ginny and Harry looked up but before anything could be said there was green slime flying through the whole compartment.

The only thing that Jack thought in the moment was _This stuff stinks._

"I think I got some in my eyes" said a feminine voice, but not Luna's so it had to be the fireheads.

"My I know what that was?" Asked Jack, while removing the slime from his eyes ant face.

"I-It was my mimbulus mimbletonia . This is his defence system. B-but don't w-worry this stinksap is not poisonous." The other boy stuttered.

"You didn't have to provoke it Neville." Said Harry to Neville and the turned to Jack "Hay, you are the boy Hermione run over aren't you?"

"Yes my name is Jack Frost." He said his name more to the other boy Neville.

"I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Ginny Weasley"

"Harry. Harry Potter." Said the Harry as if Jack had to recognize his name. But Jack just grinned and said:

"It's nice to meet you. Even if coated in stinksuop."

"Stinksap." Corrected Neville.

As if awoken from a trans Ginny shuddered and then waved her wand and let the slime vanish.

Jack grinned "Cool."

A while later they were all seated and stinksap free they started to speak.

"So you said that you were homeschooled until now?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah kind of. But I didn't really learn a lot my adoptive family couldn't really teach me lot and didn't want me going to a school to far away because they we kind of afraid for me."

"So you have to catch up with us and learn the new stuff?" Asked Neville.

"Yeah but I already read half of the books before I even knew that I was going to school." That was not a lie. Jack had really already read some of the books before they were kind of interesting, he knew he would have problems with the practical lessons but he knew at least the theory.

"But theory is not enough to perform a spell right." Said Harry.

"Ah come on Harry don't be such a pessimist we can always help Jack out. Don't we?" Declared Ginny.

"Yeah sure."

"Great. I would love to have someone help me with the stuff I really am not familiar with wands and such. I have just got my wand a few days ago in the Diagon Alley."

"How did you learn before with your family, didn't you practice with one of their wand's?" asked Ginny.

"No, my family too does not practise magic with wands. We do an other kind of magic. More elementary. But they figured it would be a good idea for me to learn some real magic." Answered jack. He tried to say what more truth in his lies. The lies forged with truth were the best.

"How do you think an other kind of magic?" asked Luna

Jack didn't answer instead he let it snow. In the compartment.

Ginny squeaked, Neville looked awed, Harry interested, and Luna luked at the snow with a dreamy look.

"So you didn't get just your name after a mith." Said Harry. Jack was perplexed that someone knew about him also when they didn't belive in him but he forced himself to get over it and plastered a grin on his face.

"Seams so."

"Do you know already what house you want to be in?" Asked Ginny. Jack had read about the houses of Hogwarts in the book _Hogwarts: A history_ what he bought while they were in school shopping. But he didn't really thought about what house he preferred.

"I'm not sure. What do you say in witch one you can have the most fun?" He asked.

To the suprise of the Gryffindors the rawenclaw answeren.

"That would be Gryffindor. The brave and reckless ones." She said. Jack grinned.

"And in what house are you lot?" He asked.

"Ginny, Neville and I are Gryffindors, Luna is Ravenclaw." Answered Harry.

"Then I hope I end up in one of your houses. I hate being alone." If they knew just how much.

They continued talking about other trivial things. Jack couldn't wait to come to the school. He liked this people and wanted to meet their friends they were talking about.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Black horses

When they finally came to halt it was already evening and the sky was getting darker. They were wearing their uniforms in time just because Hermione had come, with Ron behind, to remind them that they had to change.

Ron was fuming when they came in and saw Jack there. Jack really didn't know what he had done to the boy that he hates him. The others didn't seem to mind his presence. What Jack hasn't seen was that Hermione had blushed when she saw him. What wasn't really strange because he didn't even see Ginny blush and she sat next to him. But Ron did notice it, and it made him furious how a stranger could win the hearts of his friend and sister, and it didn't help that Harry to seemed to like this boy. Ron hoped Jack would end up in Slitheryn so the others would evade him.

Jack maybe missed the looks the girls were giving him, but he didn't miss Ron's stares. So when the two prefects left the compartment he asked the others about that, Harries answer was:"Don't mind him he just isn't good at trusting people who make his sister blush." When Jack looked at Ginny that time he could her turning red like a tomato. He just had to smile at her, especially when she started to stutter how that wasn't even true. And Jack being Jack had to help the girl out of that situation retorted to Harry "You mean red like you when Cho came in before?" That made Harry turn red and the rest of them laugh, even Ginny who was now less red.

Jack was kind of surprised to see that he had such an influence on girls. Come on, until now no one even saw him and now there were girls staring after him. How could he now what that meant.

Right now they were walking the path to the carriages. Jack had once more discarded his shoes he just didn't like them, they made him feel bound. The others didn't really care to ask. They had already got that Jack was different. And for the other student's around them, he wasn't sure if the girls were giggling because of his bare feet's or his looks. Either way he didn't really appreciate it.

When they came to the carriages he thought that the horses pulling the cars were fearlings. But as he came nearer he saw that they weren't made of sand so he relaxed a little, but what wondered him was that no one was really looking at the horses._ I mean come on how can someone miss such a creature. _Then he noticed that Harry too was staring at them, what made him more confused.

Harry nudged Ron, him and Hermione had joined them after they got all out of the train, and asked him what were those. But Ron just stared at him and said that there wasn't anything that the carriages were riding on their own. Before Jack could say something Luna spoke up.

"Don't worry Harry you are not insane, I'm seeing them too. I've seen them since my first year here." Harry didn't look less worried so Jack spoke up.

"Then we are already three. I can see them too."

"Are you coming in or do you prefer to walk!" Shouted Ron's voice from inside the carriage. Jack looked around, they were already the last.

"Come on I want to come to the feast on time." Jack had the feeling that Ron would like to let Jack behind but didn't because of Hermione and her warth what would come with that decision.

While they were driving Jack looked out of the windows. It was the when he saw Hogwarts for the first time in a while it was still beautiful.

Yes he was already a few times by Hogwarts. It was just too beautiful covered in snow and there he had seen a few really talented pranksters like the Marauders. Jack grinned at that though.

This was going to be an interesting year for them all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Of speaking hats and pink toads

When they were already in the corridor to the Great hall they heard behind theme saying:

"There you are Mr. Frost. The first classers are already in the hall waiting to be sorted. It would be nice of you to follow them so we could start the sorting. And because you seem to think coming late is such a good idea you will be waiting until last to be sorted."

Jack looked up at the professor. She was an older lady, with a firm posture and an energetic look in her eyes. He hoped she wouldn't catch him in his pranks. He didn't think she would take pranks easy when she already seemed kind of angry because of a few minutes lateness. He gulped loudly. Harry seemed to have noticed his hesitate said "Don't worry professor McGonagall doesn't bite."

Jack gave his new friends a smile and run after McGonagall. He wasn't really afraid of the professor. But he was indeed afraid to be sorted into a house where he could lose his friends. Of course he could make new friends easy but that wasn't the same. And he doubted that anyone would be as special as those. He could already feel that he was bound to them, and that was a bound that was painful to cut.

When he entered the Great hall behind McGonagall his eyes went wide. North would love this place it was just full of wonder. He knew that he looked pretty much like a child how he was gawking at the hall, so he forced himself to fall back in his coolness, so none of the likes of the blond prat could laugh about him.

He had seen the Great hall a few times but always trough the windows and when school already long began. So he was kind of surprised when the professor brought an old hat in and sat it on a chair. He had thought that the others were joking about the hat thing. Seemed not.

Then the hat began to sing.

Jack didn't really listen, he was just too nervous to concentrate on anything. But then he heard that the hat said something about wonder, hope, dreams, memories and joy. He cursed himself for not listening. He would ask someone later when this was over.

After the song Professor McGonagall started to read the names.

Jack had to hold back a grin when he saw some of the younger kid's nervous reactions. One boy in front of him was shaking so hard that Jack thought he would explode by any moment.

"Hey what's your name little one?" Asked Jack.

"L-l-lu-luke." He stuttered.

"You know what Luke?"

"W-what?"

"You don't have to be afraid."

"But what if the hat sorts me in a house that I don't like."

"I'm sure whatever house you come in you will like it. I don't think the hat makes any mistakes. I mean look around. Do you see any unhappy faces under the other students firs year or older?"

"No."

"See, so you don't have to be afraid. You just have to go forward and have fun and it will all work out." Jack smiled at the boy and got a wide grin back.

The boy was next to being sorted. Luke strode forwards. The fear that shook him just moment's ago was gone. And just as brave he strode to the hat so brave he got to his house as the hat called out

"_Gryffindor"_

Luke smiled one last time to Jack before he sat at the table and started to make new friends.

After a while only Jack was standing there. It wasn't a pleasant feeling to be so alone. And it didn't help that the murmurs that started when Jack walked into the hall were now increasing so that Jack was starting to panic a little. But only one look at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table, a look at his friends was enough to make him feel confident in himself. So as Professor McGonagall read his name he walked through the hall with head held high and a small smile playing on his lips. He could still hear the murmurs and, could it be, giggles? High pitched giggles.

Jack showed those thoughts aside as he came before the sorting hat

He sat on the chair while professor McGonagall sat the hat on his head.

Jack almost flew into the air as he heard a voice in his head. A voice that definitive wasn't his.

'_What have we here? Aren't you a spirit boy? The spirit of winter and guardian of joy. What brought you here?' _

Jack pretty fast understood that the hat spoke to him trough his thoughts so he answered the same way.

"_I nerved the other guardians out so they thought it a good idea to send me to school."_

'_But that isn't all. Is it? No, of course not. You too are here to protect the children. You may not know that now but you will see that this year joy will be needed the most. And I'm sure that you will too bring a little hope and wonder with you, won't you?'_

"_I'm not the guardian of hope or wonder."_ Protested Jack.

'_No, you're not. But your joy will give the children hope in a better time, will give them wonder of fun, it will give them sweet dreams about happiness, and it will give them memories that they won't forget, ever.'_

"_I will give my best." _Jack was indeed firmly resolved to protect the children from whatever danger may come.

'_But now to the sorting. You really are the hardest to sort from the time I had sorted Harry. You are indeed cunning and also loyal to your friends. You would be a great Slytherin.'_

"_No!"_

'_Why not?'_

"_I want to be with my friends."_ Was the simply answer.

'_Indeed you have quite a lot of a Gryffindor in you. You are loyal and, oh so, brave, and not to forget, your recklessness challenges the twins. I'm sure that you will be in good hands in the house...'_

"_**Gryffindor"**_

The last word was shouted for the whole hall to be heard. There was cheering and clapping from most of the tables, the Slytherins weren't so happy that the new student goes to their enemy. But for that the Gryffindor table was the loudest. The Weasely twins started shouting "We got Frost! We got Frost!" like they had all this years before for Harry. Just Ron who sat next to the looked unhappy about that.

Jack stood up from the chair and gave the hat to professor McGonagall, but not before he said a last '_Thank you'_ to the hat.

He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat between the twins and Hermione who made place for him.

"You know, if you want you can help us with a little prank next week. The particulars we will tell you later if you are interested." Said George. Jack had actually already learned how to tell them apart. But it was maybe just because he was a few centuries old and had watched kids a lot. He had seen the twins a few times when they were smaller over winter. He didn't really see a difference in their faces or such. No. It was something like an aura. Not everyone could feel it but Jack did.

"I'm just interested if it's something big." Grinned Jack. The twins grinned back. But before they could say something more, or before Hermione could berate Jack to not get himself into trouble with the twins, the headmaster stood up for a speech.

Jack already thought of an unbelievably long and boring speech when Dumbledore just said:

_"__Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you.__"_

And with that the feast started. Jack didn't really need food but that doesn't mean he couldn't eat. And that was what he did. While they were filling their stomachs with the various kinds of food and deserts the twins were starting to explain what kind of prank it was. They were planning to get a ghost called Peeves to throw a few stink bombs of their own creation in a part of the castle while they would break into the potion masters room and let a few of naughty elves free. The only problem was the they didn't know whit what to fill the stink bombs, they needed something that was like smoke but at the same time difficult to get rid off so they had enough time to break into the dungeon. And they needed elves. And all the while Hermione was complaining about that all. Jack volunteered to get some elves, he already knew where to find some that would do whatever he ordered them to. And he said that it would be wiser to let the bombs free somewhere near the dungeons or somewhere where professor Snape would definitely be at that time, so they don't risked being seen.

The twins were happy to have found someone with the same will and brain for pranks. They had to end their planning when the ghosts entered so they weren't overheard by Nicolas, or God forbid by the Bloody baron.

A while after, when everyone already had a full stomach and leaned back and chatted, professor Dumbledore rose again and started a speech. Jack was surprised that he could follow this speech. He normally wasn't really able to follow some boring speeches.

"The very best evenings to you! Now to our new students, welcome, to our old students welcome back! Another year full of magical educations awaits you. The new students should know that the Dark forest is forbidden ground, and the older ones should remember that." Jack saw Harry, Hermione and Ron smiling at that. He would definitive ask them for a tour trough the forest.

"You're welcome to read the rest of the house rules that hang on Mr. Filch's door. This year we have a few changes in our school staff. First we are pleased to welcome back professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank who will teach Care of Magical Creatures in absence of professor Rubeus Hagrid." At that the trio put their heads together in wonder where their big friend was. Jack didn't really understand why it such a shock for them.

"We too have a new professor in Defence Against the Dark Arts, if I may introduce professor Dolores Umbridge." At that Umbridge stood up. Jack had to hold back a laugh because she wasn't any taller when she stood than when she sat. When he lookrd at her he had to think of an big ugly toad with pink ribbon.

As Dumbledore continued to talk she couhed a little. It was ridiculus. The headmaster first didn't know where the noice came from, but when it replayed all eyes of the hall were on Umbridge. No one has ever seen that someone interrupt Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stepped back. And then umbridge started what Jack would call the boringest speech he ever heard.

"It great to be back in Hogwarts and have seeing all this happy faces." After that Jack didn't really listen, it was some political speech that the toad had learned by heart. He found it just stupid.

After she ended Dumbledore continued to speak but Jack didn't listen. He rather listened to what Hermione was saying. It seemed that Hermione was indeed able to follow the toads words, and was right now explaining to Harry and Ron what she said. Jack listened to her explanation that the Ministry of Magic was interfering into the school.

"Haven't they interfered before?" Asked Jack. The trio almost jumped into air as they became aware that someone was listening to them.

"That is nothing for you to stay out of it." Snapped Ron back and earned a punch from Hermione.

"Ron be nice to our new friend." Said George.

"Yeah he is in the same boat as we all are." Continued Fred.

"And really..."stared Fred "... you weren't that subtill..." added George"... no wonder you three were overheard." They ended together.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them and said to Jack "No, the Ministry haven't interfered in the school before. But they are trying to get Dumbledore to leave, and Umbridge is not a good sign it just mater of time till it gets worse. I don't think she plans on staying just in her classroom and doing her job."

"I'm sure we will be able to get rid of her." Said Jack and earned smiles from the twins and Harry, and an interested look from Ron and Hermione. But Ron's was still distrusting but interested at least.

Jack hoped that he could get Ron to trust him after some time.

After Dumbledore ended his speech they went to their dorm. Ron and Hermione had to lead the first classlers, so Jack went with Harry. The twins had already wanished.

When the two of them came to the dorm Harry remembered that he forgot to ask someone for the password. Jack already thought they had to stay out all night when Neville came running.

"Hey Harry, hey Jack. I really remembered the password this time. Isn't it great.

"Jeah, especially whetn it means that we don't have to sleep on the floor than defenitive yes." Said Jack.

Neville stood before the Fat lady and said "Mimbulus Mimbletonia"

The fat lady move so they could go into the room. When Jack entered he couldent but look around with big eyes. It was really beautiful.

The only thing Jack had to do was to stay away from the fireplaces.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Who is Voldemort?

It was almost midnight by now and Jack sat awake on his bed. He didn't really need sleep like normal people did.

It was pretty interesting after they came into their room. Jack would be in a room with Harry, Ron, Neville and two other boys.

One of said boys had some kind of problems with his head. It was the only way Jack could explain why someone would attack Harry. This boy Seamoos, or something like that accused Harry of being a liar and insane. Jack had to fight with the need to freeze the boy on the place. And he wasn't the only one. Ron had took out his wand and was ready to hex Seamus, so Jack had to intervent before one of the other boys got hurt so he asked the first that came to his mind. It was the thing why Seamus had accused Harry and the headmaster to be insane.

"Aaah, if I may ask... Who is Voldemort?" Asked Jack. He had definitely heard the name before but he could not remember where. And it seemed to be an important name to know.

On this question everyone looked at Jack almost in shock.

"How can you not know who You-know-who is?" Asked Dean in shock.

"I think I heard the name somewhere before but I can't really remember where or why it is familiar. And why don't you say Voldemort like Harry, but talk nonsense like _You-know-who, _and _He-who-must-not-be-named?!"_ Jack was getting irritated by the incredible looks the other were giving him. He felt like a little boy who didn't learn the lesson in class and was now in front of the board.

"You really don't know, do you?" Asked Ron, and surprised with that Jack. Ron didn't seem angry at him at the moment, he looked more like he couldn't understand how someone could miss such an information.

"If I would know who this guy is I wouldn't ask." Snapped Jack back, and regretted it almost instantly. It was the first time that Ron didn't seem suspicious of him and he was being a jerk.

"Voldemort is one of the most powerful dark wizards that were ever known. He had caused the last magical war. And he has killed one of Hogwarts students last year when he came back to life."

"And there you go again. How do you know that He -who-must-not-be-named has comeback. You just have the word of an insane teenager and a senile old man." Said Seamus. This made Harry take his wand and Ron raise his again.

"I don't think Harry is insane. And I do believe him and Dumbledore when they say that Voldemort is back. I mean why would they just make up such a story?"

"Because Harry just wants more attention. It's not enough that he is already the _Boy-who-lived_."

"The Boy-who-lived?" Asked Jack becoming a little upset to not know a thing when he had spend half of his summer reading about this world.

"Some name me that because I survived the death spell from Voldemort when I was just a baby." Explained Harry.

"Is that why you have this scar? It seemed kind of strange when I first saw it."

"Yes." Was the simple answer and Jack could tell that Harry didn't want to speak about this anymore. He didn't seem like an attention seeking jerk like Seamus had described him. It looked like it was quite the opposite. Harry didn't want any attention.

"Yeah come on Potter tell us how powerful you are. The next you will tell us that you're best friends with Sirius Black."At that Harry almost laughed out loud, Ron couldn't supres a smirk on his face.

"Why wouldn't he like Sirius he's cool." Said Jack. Everyone looked at him like he had just declared to be bff with a murderer, what he unknowingly did.

"You are sure we're still talking about the same person. Because we are talking about Voldemorts right hand man who killed loads of people." Said Dean. Jack couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that the boy who played some of the best pranks in history could mutate to a cold blooded murderer. He would later ask Harry about this because he seemed to not really agree with Dean's description of Padfoot.

It seemed as if Jacks comment about Black had brought the boys on other thoughts better than some crazy wizard coming back to life and insane headmasters. They all got to bed. Seamus shot one last angry look at Harry and closed his eyes.

Jack was now the only one awake and was waiting for the golden sand to be hundred percent sure that the boys were asleep so he could what he planned for this night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Night on roof

And there it was. The golden sand flew through the window into the room. Jack watched how dreams formed over the boy's heads. Most of the boy's were dreaming about Quidditch, only Dean was dreaming about football and Neville about some exotic jungle full of strange plants. Jack had to laugh a little about the dreams.

Jack grabbed his wand and put it in the hem of his trousers. He looked a last time at Babytooth who was sound asleep on his pillow. She was sleeping all the time in the train because they didn't want people to see her and ask questions. She was quite in a foul mood when she had to stay into a cage like all the other pets. Jack hoped she would forgive him for having her let alone while he was at the Great Hall and she in this room on his bed wondering when he would already come. Jack opened the window quite as possible and flew out into the night air. He had to avoid the dream sand so he wouldn't fall asleep and fall to the ground.

As he saw Sandy he flew to him.

"Hey Sandy. So how is it on the North Pool?"

Sandy formed some symbols above his head. Jack could mostly understand the symbols by now.

"_It's all right. The elves are a sad. Also the other guardians miss you. I'll bring you a letter the next time." _

"See you soon. And greet the others for me." Jack flew away so Sandy could do his job. He flew to one of the schools roofs and landed. He planned to experiment a little with his wand. He didn't want to do it in front of the others in the train or when they came to the dorms. He didn't want someone getting hurt if it goes wrong or if he couldn't use a wand that no one saw him. It would be a little suspicious if he weren't able to use it.

He took the wand into his hand and gave it a swing. Nothing happened. He tried again but this time he concentrated his will power on the stick in his hand. And this time it worked. Light snow started to fall in a circle around him.

He started to practice some of the easier spells that he read while he was at the North Pool, most of them worked at first try but some he had to practice. When the sun started to get up on the horizon he had control over most of the spells a fifth classer had to master.

He slowly flew back to the still open window. It was good that it was still so warm outside so the breeze didn't woke any of the boys in the room. It would be bad if someone closed the window and he couldn't fly back into the room. Yeas he had mastered the spell for opening doors but most of the windows were charmed so no one could break into the castle that way.

As fast as he could he got to his bed and lay down as if he was asleep the whole night. Babytooth had woken up as Jack jumped on the bed. But she just got back to sleep.

A few minutes later the boys started to wake up. Harry was the first to stand and made it his job to wake Neville, Ron and Dean, he let Seamus sleep, Ron who rolled out of bed seamed to remember that they had a new member in the room and went to wake up Jack. And he did it as gently as Bunny always did. He shoved him out of bed. Jack was quite confused, because he managed to fall asleep the last few minutes and was know starting to remember all what happened the last day.

As He lifted himself from the floor Babytooth flew from under his covers where she got tangled as they both were shoved from the bed.

"Ron you don't have to be rude to our newcomer." Said Harry.

"I wasn't rude I just woke him up. It would be rude to let him sleep in on his first day of school."

"It's all right. I'm familiar with this kind of wake up call. Bu-... Er.. my brother used to wake me up in this manner, so it doesn't bother me." Said Jack.

"What's that?" Asked a still sleepy Neville pointing at Babytooth.

"This is Babytooth, she is kind of a hummingbird breed." Said Jack. He had already thought that someone could ask him such a thing so he had an answer at hand.

"It is really quite. I'm sure all the girls will go crazy when they see it." Said now Seamus whit a sneer.

"SHE! Not it." Corrected Jack as he saw how Babytooth was ready to poke Seamus eyes out.

"You lot should get ready if you want some of the breakfast." Said Ron.

"It's not a tragedy to miss breakfast Ron." Said Harry. Jack hurried up and slipped in his uniform and hurried after the others in the common room where they were already waiting for him. Hermione and Ginny were there too.

Together they went to the great hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When they came to the Great hall almost all students were already there.

They sat at the table. Ron was already stuffing food into his mouth, while harry and Neville didn't even to start their toasts. Jack didn't even bother to take one. He couldn't think of food after he had eaten more food yesterday than in the past three centuries. Hermione did notice that but didn't bother to tell Jack to eat something; she had indeed seen how much he had eaten the day before, almost as much as Ron. And not everyone could eat so much and then just continue eating.

As they almost finished with the breakfast Professor McGonagall came over to them and gave them their schedule. As she came to Jack she said. "Welcome to Gryffindor. I do hope that you will give your best to bring this house points and not let us lose any. I've got quite used to the House cup in my office." And with that she left them.

When they looked at their timetables Jack was eased when he saw that he had the same lessons as Harry and Ron did. But they didn't seem so happy about the timetable.

"I just can't believe this. This must be the worst Monday in history!"

"As you say, but now we have to go if we don't want to come too late to History of Magic. I do not believe that Bins would believe that this timetable is in our book about history." Said Harry dragging Ron and Jack with him. Hermione was already half way through the hall.

As they got into the classroom Harry and Ron sat together and Hermione sat with some girl Jack didn't now. As almost all seats were taken Jack had to sit just in front of the teacher. He didn't like this one bit because it would be harder to do something over the classes without the teacher noticing. And Jack couldn't sit still that long.

Jack almost flew to the ceiling when a ghost came through the wall in front of the class. Jack did start to accustom to the ghost but he hasn't really expect one to fly into the classroom when the bell rang.

But in the end it seemed that said ghost was the teacher. Jack couldn't believe that a ghost would teach them and later he would not understand how someone could be so boring.

Normally Binns wouldn't notice any of the students, but this time he just stared at Jack as if he saw a ghost. Ok maybe that wasn't a really good comparison. But after some time Binns seemed to shove his thoughts aside and started to teach. The others didn't seem to think lot of Binns sudden interest but also they didn't seem to really follow the teacher's speech. No one beside Hermione at least. Jack did try to follow it but couldn't. It was just too boring. And when Jack was bored he would do something stupid. He already looked around for something to do but couldn't find something. He looked back to where Harry and Ron sat. They seemed to play some sort of game with paper balls and wands, Jack would ask them later how to play it. He looked to his right. There was this Slithering jerk. How did Luna call him? Ah, yeah it was Malfoy. The boy sat with his gorillas to his right.

Jack had decided to play a little game with that boy. Maybe he could bring him too laugh. Jack didn't like when someone wore such a dark face. He scribbled on a paper 'YoU KnOw wHat to Do oN thIs LessoN?' and levitated the piece of paper to Malloy's table.

Malfoy looked confused on the piece of paper in his hands. And then looked around and saw that just Jack was looking at him. When he noticed Jacks easy look while he leaned back in his chair, his face frowned. He scrabbled something on the paper and levitated it back to Jack, looking around to make sure that no one saw him communicating with a Gryffindor.

Jack unfolded the paper and read _'Not my problem. Ask your little Gryffindor friends. If you have to do anything than make Binns stop talking he is boring.'_ Was the answer.

Jack looked at Malfoy with a risen eyebrow. Did the boy really just told him to hex the professor? It seemed that Malfoy tried to get Jack to do something to get detention of something like that. Jack didn't like that. He just tried to be friendly. What was this boy's problem? But it seemed that the most kind in this school had quite some problems with students from other houses then theirs.

As Malfoy saw that Jack wasn't going to make anything stupid he just turned back to his gorillas whose name Jack couldn't remember.

Jack looked around to make sure that no one was looking and took something out of his uniform. It was Babytooth. She looked quite happy that Jack had already some time for her. So that Jack played some games on paper with Babytooth to the end of the class.

Jack was so in thoughts trying to win the game that he didn't hear the bell ring so he jumped lightly as Hermione touched him on the shoulder and said that he should hurry up if he wanted to get to the dungeons on time.

At first Jack was a little uneasy about lessons in dungeons but then he saw it as just another challenge.

Jack didn't even know how much of a challenge this would become.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Surprise in dungeons

When Snape came and opened the doors to the classroom everyone got in. While they were all taking seat at their for them usual seats Jack stared at Snape with utter dismay. The professor looked too much like Pitch. He would have stared at Snape the whole time if Neville haven't pulled him out of his thoughts. It seemed as if the boy understands that Jack looked horrified by Snape. But Neville thought that Jack was horrified from the professor and not that the professor just looked like someone Jack was afraid of.

In the end Jack was seated between Hermione and Neville.

Jack hoped that the professor didn't saw him staring before. He was quite sure that no one liked being stared at. But as always Jack wasn't that luck.

"So, we have this year a new student in our rows. Let us hope he will be something beter that you lot of hopeless cases. So Mr. Frost. Tell me what I will get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood"

Now Jack was glad that he had studied every single one of the books that North bought him. Jack didn't just bought the books he would need for this year but the first four years to so he could keep up with the other students in his year.

"They make sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. " Answered Jack without hesitation. And it continued that way.

„Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar? "

„A Bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from the most poisons.

„What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane? "

„They are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite. "

Jack already thought the professor would give Gryffindor some points, but he was proven wrong. Snape had an emotionless face. But behind the masks he didn't know if he was proud that he had some intelligent students in his class or to be disappointed that Frost wasn't in his house.

After this little surprise test Snape was worse tempered as before.

They had to make some potion in record time. Jack was relieved that he could do something so it didn't bother him how it would go. He still gave his best, but he wasn't as nervous as Hermione and did his job without rushing or shaking hands, like the others did.

The most students didn't get the draught right. Hermione had got it somehow right. But Ron's seemed as something had crawled into his pot and died. And so it stunk. Jack was proud that he was one of the students who got it mostly right. He thought that Harry's could pass as a good one but seemingly Snape thought otherwise. Snape made the potion vanish. Jack didn't understand it. A lot of the Slitherings had worse looking potions, especially the gorillas, but Snape just ignored their failure. Before Jack could say something about the unfairness of the situation Neville's potion started to bubble like it would explode. Jack remembered the spell that Snape used to vanish Harrys potion and took his wand out. Snape noticed that Neville's pot was gaping to explode and it was too late for him to intervene, he already thought about the best way to get the nearest students to the hospital wing, when the potion suddenly vanished. He looked perplexed around and saw Jack standing by Neville holding a wand in his hand.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for endangering other students with a failed potion, Neville." There was a loud groan from the Gryffindors. It just wasn't right. "Also. Fifteen points for Gryffindor for Jacks fast intervention that has surely saved us some bad burns a quite a few students. You are dismissed."

There was quite some astonishment. Snape did never give points to other houses than his, especially not Gryffindor. But it seemed that Jack was keen to break rules of any sorts so it wasn't a surprise that he was in the middle of this rule break.

Jack was relived to finally get some fresh air as he exited the dungeons. He hated being surrounded by cold stone walls. It reminded him of Pitch nightmare castle.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Prophecies

After the lessons in the dungeons they had to get to the North Tower, they had Divination. Jack thought it would be fun to see the future, but was disappointed as Harry and Ron told him that they won't learn anything out of that subject. He was lightly amused as the boys told him about professor Trelawney's death prophecies.

Jack liked this classroom much more than the dungeons. It was so open and high. The only think he didn't like was the air. It was so stuffy. But at least the seats looked chaotic and Jack hoped that he could move and do something over this lessons. For him was the greatest hell to sit quiet and do nothing.

After some time the teacher came into the room. She was kind of strange and Jack almost laughed out loud but kept back he didn't need another teacher that could hate him or have an extra eye on him. Snape definitely hated him already, although Jack didn't know why. It seemed that Snape hated a lot people without real reason. For example Harry.

As Trelawney started talking Jack understood why Hermione disliked her. She was kind of crazy. He heard some Slithering behind him saying "What do you think will she predict Potters death again? It would be already time that her prophecies hit home." Jack turned lightly and saw that it was Draco talking. He already opened his mouth to retort to Draco but exactly in that moment the professor seemed to notice the new student in their middle.

Jack though she would maybe want him to say something about himself, or ask him some questions about the curs to make sure he knew something, like any other normal professor. But Trelawney never really was normal so she didn't ask any questions but instead spoke with gravelly voice.

"_I can see death. You! The cold has claimed your body. So cold. The death. Oh the death, the joy. The winter, the white guardian. Careful white spirit, the darkness comes, the nightmare. Oh where is the hope where wonder, where the memories, the dreams. Careful joy the nightmare comes. And the dark will bring death!"_

And with that said she came back to her old self. Jack was frozen in place. She had just described him as the winter spirit and guardian of joy. But there was no way she knew.

The other students just though that Trelawney had gone completely insane. But Jack thought that maybe there was some truth in her words, and that frightened him. She had just said that the darkness and nightmares would come back. And without any reason he believed her. It just felt to be the truth. The rest of the lesson he was trapped in his own thoughts. Jack questioned how one person like Trelawney could one moment be a seer and the next just a crazylady.

At the end of the class Jack was still occupied with his thoughts. Harry had noticed it and said to Jack:

"Don't worry she likes to predict someone's death and pitch." Jack winced at that word."It means nothing. She had predicted my death at my first lesson of Divination. And as you see I'm still alive."

Jack still believed that there was truth in Trelawney's words but let that mater for another time. He would tell this the other guardians and let them search for further signs of trouble. It wasn't as if they would let Jack out of school because of a crazy teacher.

He groaned as he remembered what teacher was following. And he wasn't the only one. Harry and Ron seemed at least as much as unveiling to go through that torture as Jack. Not even Hermione was enthusiastic to see Umbridge again. Jack thought he would hate these lessons if they would be as boring as the book predicted for that year.

He had read all the books for Defence Against the Dark Arts, the first four were pretty interesting, and had various cool spells that would be fun to practise. But in the book for this year there was just theory. Jack thought he would die at those lessons from boredom already before the lessons started. And his predicament would be soon proven right.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Defenceless Defence

As the students entered the classroom and took their seats the pink toad came in. Jack was sitting in between Neville and Harry with Hermione behind him and Ron in front.

Jack was a little nervous by the thought of using his wand in front of others. But his fear was unfounded when Umbridge said that they should put their wands away and open their books.

But Jacks easement didn't hold long. Because he had already read the book so he knew that it was just some boring stuff about all just not how to use any defence magic. He was already opening his mouth to speak up about that mater, but Hermione beat him in it.

"Professor Umbridge..." She didn't come to end her sentence when Umbridge spoke up.

"In my class student's rise their hands when they want to say something, Miss...?" She said with honey sweet voice.

Hermione raised her hand and without waiting for the professors allowance spoke up.

"Granger, Hermione Granger. I wanted to ask about the lection..." And once again she was interrupted by the Umbridge.

"I'm sure Miss Granger that if you read the lection in your book it will be clearly enough to answer our questions." Jack snorted at that. He had already read it, and it was just a bunch of words that made no sense.

"Professor..."

"Your hand Miss Granger." Hermione raised her hand

"I already read it."

"The move on to the next chapter." Came Umbridges answer.

"I have already read the whole book." Said Hermione without even sinking her hand.

"Then I don't see what's there to not understand Miss Granger?"Said the sweetly voice.

"In the book stands nothing of how we use the spells."

Until this point Jack wasn't the only one who had started following the conversation, rather than read the stupid book.

"I don't see why you would need to know how to use them. It's not like someone is going to attack you while you are in my classroom."

"Maybe not here but in the real world we have to know how to defence our self." Said now Harry.

"Hand Potter." Said Umbridge with sweet voice. Harry raised his hand but Umbridge ignored him.

"There is no reason for you children to fear. No one's going to attack you. There is no bad in here or out there that would afford need for such ugly spells."

Jack looked dumbfounded at her. Was this toad crazy? _NO BAD out there!_

"There is always something we have to fight out there. There is always something bad. And you are saying it will be okay for us to go out there without knowing how to defend our self?!" Said Jack before Umbridge could interrupt him.

"Mr. Frost I don't really see what children like you could fear from. Who would hurt you..." This time it was Harry to interrupt professor Umbridge. He couldn't wait longer while she ignored him.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Voldemort." Umbridge squeaked at that. Jack thought that he looked more and more like a toad. She turned around to the slightly panicked students and said.

"There is no such Dark Lord out there who wants to hurt you. These are just stories. There is no reason for you to fear. No one is going to kill you."

'_Yeah, really securing.' _Thought Jack.

"Voldemort is back. Or do you think Cedric just fell dead on his own accord?"

"Cedric's death was a tragic accident!" Screeched Umbridge. Jack didn't really believe her. He didn't know who this Cedric was but he could see the pain in Harries voice.

"Voldemort killed him!"

"Lies! Those are lies. You are a liar Mr. Potter."

"Those are not lies. If Harry say's that Voldemort is back, I believe him. And that means that we have to learn how to defend ourselves." Said Jack. He didn't really know much about this Voldemort guy. But the way they spoke about him, it was just so similar to Pitch Black.

"Frost! Potter! Detention you both! "She almost jelled, and proceeds with a sickening sweet voice." And know would you be so good and bring this to Professor McGonagall." She gave them a paper on which she had written something while she was speaking to them.

"I will see you tomorrow evening at my office for your detention." She announced while Jack and Harry packed their things together. Harry was faster and stormed trough the doors already as Jack stood up to follow him. Before Jack turned to live, he gave Umbridge a mock bow and run after Harry throwing the door closed behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As Jack caught up to Harry they already had gone a quarter of the way.

"Hey! Harry, wait a minute. I want to ask you something."

"Hm?"

"This Voldemort guy how bad is he really?" Harry sighed.

"Pretty bad. He had started the magic war. He had killed and tortured a lot people innocent or not. He had killed children too. Without mercy, without regret."

"He must have had a really fucked up childhood then." Said Jack. Harry looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Why would you think such a thing? I mean how do you come to such an idea?"

"I don't know it's just that people are mostly bad when the grow up without love, or hope, or dreams, without joy and wonder. They don't have memories of love to learn from. They just know bitterness and hate, so that's that what they give the world. And by the storeys I heard about this Voldemort he must have a really pissed of childhood. I kind of pity him."

Harry was pretty much shocked about what Jack said. He thought about it a bit and then said.

"You are probably right. But I had a pretty pissed off childhood too and I'm not a psychopath."

"Maybe you had a not so wonderful childhood by your cousin, but you did learn what love is, especially when you came to Hogwarts. You have friends. You have kind of found a family in them. Didn't you?"

"Yeah your right my friends are really my family and that a really good one. And you know what?"

"No, what?"

"You are part of this family too." Said Harry with a smile on his lips.

Jack was one moment in shock but then a wide grin appeared on his lips. Jack did indeed see them as a family. He didn't know them more than two days but he could already feel a strong bond with his new friends. A bond as strong as the one he had with the other guardians, his other family.

"I'm really glad you say that. I hope you don't think I'm crazy when I say you that I don't know why but I feel as if I am bond to you guys. Something even thicker than blood."

They had almost forgotten why they were walking the corridors at all. That was until they reached professor McGonagall's door. The exchanged a last worried look before Harry knocked on the door. As a voice called _'Enter'_ Harry opened the door and stepped into the room followed by Jack.

Jack had known he would most possibly sometimes end up in this office but he didn't think it would be at his first day. Oh, how North and Tooth would be angry at him.

"Potter, Frost, what do you do here. You should be in the class right now" exclaimed professor McGonagall. Instead of answering Harry just gave her the letter that Umbridge had wrote.

She read the letter with a mask on her face. As she ended she raised her look at the boys who quickly looked at the floor awaiting a speech about their behaviour.

"Potter is it true that you spoke up without the professor's permission?"

"Yes, ma-am."

"And is it true that you said that He-who-must-not-be-named has come back.

"Yes."

"So it's true that you both jelled at the professor?" She asked while raising her eyebrow at the two boys.

"Yes, ma-am." Said the two of them in unison.

"You had shown inappropriate behaviour in professor Umbridge class and criticised her teachings?"

"Yes, ma-am." Came the same answer from both boys.

"Potter! Frost! Take a cookie." She said offering them a jar full of cookies. Jack took one without hesitation. He had developed a real addiction too cookies while staying at North's, the cookies were just delicious, and this were almost as good. Harry had taken one with hesitation, not sure if this could just be a joke.

Jack decided that he liked Professor McGonagall. And definitely hated Umbridge.

Later that day while they were returning from the dinner, Harry and Jack were telling Hermione, Ron, Neville, the twins, and Ginny what happened after they left the classroom and for the two last what had happened on the DADA. Neville and Ron had filled some of the holes the boys forgot.

"I can't believe you really bowed to her, Jack." Said Ron. Fred and George were just as surprised.

When they came to the Gryffindor dorms the twins dragged Jack with them in a dark corner, much to Hermione's uneasiness. She didn't want Jack being dragged into some of the twin's plans. She was kind of blind for the possibility that Jack himself was a prince, if not king, of mischief.

But it wasn't only Hermione that started to fall for the white haired teen. A lot of girls turned around and stared as Jack walked by. Much to the jealousy of the other boys. And Jack? He didn't even acknowledge it.

Ginny had said to Hermione that if she didn't have a boyfriend at the time she would definitely ask Jack out. A lot of the girls planned so but none of them rally go for it. Jack seemed kind of isolated from the most of the students. He did joke around with everyone but it wasn't really the same he was when he was with his friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jack was glad that no one was in the room as he entered. He didn't have the nerves to handle another fight of his roommates. He was still grinning as Babytooth flew from under the bedcovers where she was waiting for him. His grin just increased as he saw her.

"Hey Babytooth. How was your day?" Jack asked while taking some papers from under his bed. "If you want you could come with me on lessons. Some of them were quite interesting. And by interesting I mean I have got a few really bad teachers. And by interesting I mean my next prank victims. I was thinking about turning Umbridge into a pink toad, I mean a real toad." Babytooth didn't know should she laugh or warn Jack about what his actions could bring. "But I think that won't do. Not now when Fred and George have offered me a far better plan of action." Now Babytooth was interested, she was watching Jack with big eyes while he just scribbled on his letter. After some time of silence Babytooth became impatient. She started pulling on Jacks hair while he just continued on writing his letter and trying to hold back his laughter's. He stopped with his writing and looked up at a little angry fairy.

"Ok, I'll tell you just this. We had to make some adjustment to our plans of the prank meant for professor Snape." Said Jack while the grin on his face lingered. Babytooth was not stratified with that answer but saw that there was no way Jack was going to say anything more.

She looked over the letter that Jack was writing. It was a letter for the other Guardians, what wasn't really a surprise. It was quite long for just this few days of his absence from North Pool. But as she looked closer she could see that most of the things written in the letter were questions. Questions about Voldemort, About the Boy-who-lived, about the ministry of Magic, and lot more.

Jack just ended his letters as the other boys entered the room. He placed the letters away and pretended to go to sleep, while the others really went sleeping. This time it didn't take long for the dream sand to arrive because the boys were tired, the first day was always a hard one.

Jack repeated his actions from the night before and flew through the open window. Following the dream sand he found Sandy. He smiled as he saw his friend. Sandy smiled back.

"Hay Sandy. Has something happened by you while I am stuck in school?"

'_Nothing. And by you?' _

"Not really, but I have a letter for you guys" He said while giving Sandy the letter. Sandy, as if just remembered, looked around trying to find something. After some moments he found the letters. It wasn't just one but four. Jack smiled. He was happy to have such friends who would despite their many duties find time to write him a letter.

"I won't hold you back from your work anymore Sandy. Have fun you guys. And no cheating with the letter. You open it when you are all together." Joked Jack.

'_Me?! Never!'_ Said Sandy with a look of false hurt on his face, just to smile the next moment. He gave Jack a last wave and flew away in his dream sand airplane. He flew to a roof to read the letters in peace.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Letters

Jack flew to the same roof he was the last night and looked at the letters. It was as if he was holding a piece of home in his hands. He didn't even take notice that he was just staring at the letters as Babytooth landed on top of them. He almost laughed out loud for his ridiculous behaviour. It were just a few letters.

It was funny how every single letter was decorated. He took the one with the colourful eggs first. It was as Jack had though. It were just some little comments, a few side remarks. Something Bunny would have said if he were there. What surprised Jack was that Bunny had offered help if he had some problems, maybe some naughty little troublemakers. Jack was happy that Bunny had offered such a thing, it meant that he did care.

The next letter was from North. It was a typical Christmas letter. It was quite the same as Bunnies just that North told him to behave. And not to get in too much problems with the Weasely twins. How North knew them? Most possibly from the Naughty list.

Tooth's letter was decorated with beautiful feathers and pictures of teeth. He took the feathers and attached them to his hair. He opened the letter and wasn't surprised by the questioning if he was alright and if he brushed his teeth every day.

Sandy's was the shortest. No wonder he had seen him just a few moments ago so there wasn't really need to write any letter. There were just some warnings to behave. But what surprised Jack was that sandy had gave him a little sack with dream sand in it. _For sleepless nights, and sweet dreams._

It was really a good feeling to have this letters, as if his family was a bit nearer as before.

He flew back so no one would notice his little trip to the roofs. As he entered the others were still sleeping but Harry seemed to have a nightmare. It was strange that the boy had a nightmare when Sandy had just left a few minutes ago. Jack showed the thoughts beside and took a little of the dream sand and send it to the sleeping boy with the wind.

Jack looked as the dream began, it was a dream about winter fun. No wonder when Jack sent it.

Jack went to the bed and was fast asleep. It was a pretty harsh day for him too.

What Jack didn't know that at the same moment as he went into a dream a dark figure stepped out of the shadows. Pitch.

He had watched the boys, Harries, nightmare. It was about Voldemort. Pitch though a little about it and then smirked. This Voldemort could be a great ally.

The guardians were aware that Pitch was slowly coming back, but didn't say anything to Jack. They didn't want to bother the boy. They wanted for him to have a good time and make some friends. If they knew what fatal consequences would be, they would have act wiser.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

'_I could get used to school._' Jack thought. It was a really good feeling to sit at a big table with his friends and stuff his mouth full with all possible sweets. Tooth would be really angry with him for that.

It was just a little strange that the most girls he walked by would start to whisper within their little circles, or would start to giggle. Jack though something was wrong with his uniform, but no. He had his tie bound correct, he wore his trousers and his cloak. He actually wore his shoes today. He was relieved that Luna, Hermione and Ginny were still acting normal.

Their first lesson was Charms. It would be Jacks first lesson with the use of a wand. He was a little panicked before the beginning, but as soon as he tried one time he started to relax. It seemed that he was a natural. Soon he became one of the best in the class. Jack liked the teacher, he resembled Sandy.

Transfiguration was really amusing. They were working on the vanishing spell. Hermione did it without any problems. Jack got it right after his third attempt, while others were still trying to make their needles disappear. And because he was bored he started to vanish some things from the Slytherins. Like their bags or some books. He tried not to vanish anything important. That was until Malfoy vanished Neville's chair so he fell to the floor. Of course Jack could have just called that professor but that wouldn't have been that satisfying. So he just vanished Draco's wand. He had luck that no one noticed who it was. Jack almost laughed out loud as Draco yelled that his father would hear about this.

Professor McGonagall ignored deliberately Malfoy and ended the lesson. Jack wasn't sure if she had noticed his little trick or did she ignore it because some of the Slytherins have done the same.

Care of magical creatures was kind of funny. He liked the professor. Hagrid seemed to be really kind.

It was kind of strange that the creatures they learned about, the bowtruckles, were named the tree _Guardians_. Jack found it a simple task to take care of them.

Herbology went on without particularities. Jack was sure Bunny would have liked those lessons, but for the guardian of fun it got a little boring after a while. He tried to play some pranks on the others around him but Professor Sprout had her eyes everywhere.

As they were walking from their last lessons they met Malfoy and his gang. And luckily they could avoid them. As they were passing them Jack saw that Malfoy had gotten his wand back, but his face was still as if he had bit into a lemon. Jack would have to change that. And that soon. He was already starting his plans as they came across Dolores. It seemed that Draco would have to wait, Dolores had precedence.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was around three pm. Jack was sitting in the common room with Ron and Harry trying to write their homework's. At least Harry and Ron tried, Jack had already gotten bored whit his DADA homework so he was watching how those twins presented their creations or tried the unfinished out on the first graders, Hermione had tried to stop them but as soon as she was out of the room again they would just return to it. Ron didn't bother to do anything about that. After some time watching Jack got an idea. He looked from his essay to the twins a little smirk playing around his lips.

"Hey. I wanted to speak with you too about our little plan with the elves." he said as he came over to them. The twins looked interested, especially as they saw the smirk on Jacks lips. They already seen some of his little pranks and had to admit that he was really good. They packed their thing together and retreated to one of the vacant seats in shadows so no one would bother them while they discussed.

"So what do you think is it already time to set our plan in motion?"  
"Indeed it is. But I would like to make some changes." Jack said with a smile. The twins just raised their eyebrows.

"I was thinking about changing our dear target. Do you know what's a better target that a slimy snake?"

Now the twins wore identical smirks like Jack.

"I don't know. Maybe..." started Fred.

"...a gross pink toad?" ended George.

"Indeed." said Jack.

"Don't you have detention with her today?"

"Yeah, I have. I thought I could gather some information's our future scene of crime."

"So what do you think when should we Play our little prank?" Asked Fred.

"Maybe in a few days. But we could make a little foreplay in a few hours."

"You want us to shorten your detention?" Asked George, a plan already starting to form in his head.

"Indeed. I really don't want to be stuck in the same room as that toad for a whole evening. And I am pretty sure that Harry won't mind us shortening that little meeting."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Asked Fred.

"Use your imagination. I'm sure you will find a way. But I must go now that I don't come too late to the detention." Said Jack with a last smile to the twins and got up to go over to Harry who was still sunk in his essay.

The twins looked at each other with identical smirks on their faces.


End file.
